1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connecting wires to a socket, and more particularly to a socket with integrated insulation displacement terminals for a plurality of wires to be introduced therein.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 1, 2, and 3 show a commonly used communication socket, which includes a socket base 10, a terminal pusher 11, and two pressing covers 12. The socket base 10 has two rows of inserted slot 13 on one side, and each inserted slot 13 is equipped with a insulation displacement terminal 14 (IDC terminals) disposed therein. The terminal pusher 11 has a plurality of clamping slots 15 on one side. The terminal pusher 11 has a through hole 16 and four hooks 17 on the other side, and a plurality of wires 20 pass through the terminal pusher 11 via the through hole 16 and are arranged in each clamping slot 15. Each pressing cover 12 is pivoted to the socket base 10 to be rotated relatively to the socket base 10. Each outer cover 12 is respectively opened with two hooked holes 18 corresponding to each hook 17 of the terminal pusher 11 respectively.
When it is intended to electrically connect the wires 20 to the socket base 10, each signal wire 20 is first placed in the clamping slots 15 socket base 10, such that the clamping slot 15 of the terminal pusher 11 and each signal wire 20 are made to align with each inserted slot 13 of the socket base 10. At this time, the two outer covers 12 opened to a certain position, and the terminal pusher 11 and the signal wires 20 are engaged to the socket base 10. Then, one of the pressing covers 12 is rotate towards the terminal pusher 11. The pressing cover 12 is rotated to cover and press against a half portion of the terminal pusher 11. As the terminal pusher 11 is pressed to close the socket base 10, the IDC terminals 14 is engaged into the terminal pusher 11, while the wires 20 are pressed into each inserted slot 13 of the socket base 10, such that the insulation layer of each signal wire 20 is cut by a corresponding IDC terminal and the wire 20 is introduced in the terminal 14 to accomplish an electrical connection. The other half portion of the terminal pusher 11 is then pressed, such that the terminal pusher 11 inclines relative to the socket base 10. Then, after the pressing cover 12 presses against the terminal pusher 11, each hook 17 of the terminal pusher 11 is engaged into the hooked holes 18 of the pressing cover 12, such that one of the pressing covers 12 is fixed on the socket base 10. Finally, the other pressing cover 12 is rotated to press against the other half portion of the terminal pusher 11, so as to completely introduce all the wires in the IDC terminals.
The outer covers 12 aforementioned are two separate elements, and when each outer cover 12 covers the terminal pusher 11 respectively, only half of the wires 20 are forced to be introduced in half of the IDC terminals 14, and the terminal pusher 11 inclines during the operation. As a result, a part of wires 20 are easily stripped off from the terminal pusher 11 due to the incautious operation of the user. Once a part of signal wires 20 are stripped off, the wires 20 should be re-arranged, which is inconvenient in operation and further affects the working efficiency of the wiring operation.
In view of the above problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,720 has disclosed a socket, which uses two jaws to press the wires into the IDC terminals, so as to accomplish the electrical connection. However, although each jaw has two end branches as mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,720, each jaw only has one end branch directly aligned with the IDC terminals, and thus, one jaw can only exert force on one row of IDC terminals. This situation is similar to the above examples, which causes force exerted to the IDC terminals to be non-uniform, so as to cause inconveniences in the operation. Moreover, the jaw mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,720 lacks of the function of fixing the stranded wires, such that the wires are easily stripped off from the IDC terminals once the stranded wires are dragged, and the wires stranded into a cable is vertical to the socket base, so as to increase the additional space for allocating the socket base, which thus is not suitable for being used in the server host that occupies a small space.